Karkat you have a problem
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: In which Karkat gets addicted to reading his Horoscope everyday...and soon the other trolls notice he begins to act differently... (Be warned It has turned solkat. Also AU where the trolls live together on a meteor together. Rated for Kars mouth. Now that i's over I might turn this into a Pairing drabble ask away and I will try to write it!)
1. Chapter 1

Karkat was at his husktop skimming through Hornbook. (Troll facebook ;D) When he saw something interesting, "Daily horoscopes? What the fuck...?"

He clicked on it, looking through all the signs. "This is a waste of time I'll never find mine! It'd wouldn't on here.." His eyes went wide, it was on here? But how is this even possible?! He clicked on the link that said Cancer and began to read.

"Today is the day for you to begin something new?" Something new huh? "preferably something you have been planning for quite some time... You may want to step up the pace a bit if you need to squeeze more work in."

Did that even make any sense...?

"Compatibility is Libra...So Terezi huh? Mood is busy..When am i not fucking busy! Lucky colour is shadow black?" He eyed his black sweater that layed in a pile of clothes next to his recuperation bed, "...Lucky number 81? Why would I need a lucky number?! Gahh..Lucky time of day 11pm..."

He growled, "This is stupid! Do trolls actually think this is actually going to work or some shit? Geez!" He got up and stomped to his door, but looked back quickly, "...Eughh...Gahh..." Quickly walking towards his pile of random things, he picked up the sweater and put it on over his grey shirt.

* * *

Through out the day he stayed close to Terezi, her kinda finding it weird but he didn't really care. He figured he could try this whole horoscope thing. Throughout the day he really couldn't find it in himself to be grumpy, even when Gamzee spilled faygo all over him. Which he found odd, because normally he would blow up right then and there. Kanaya managed to convince him to start sewing today he was going to do that later but somehow she managed to get him to do today, he wasn't really that bad at it but he still needed a bit more practice.

What really messed with his think pan was when some of the trolls had a little game. It was to guess the number that one troll wrote down on a piece of paper.

"So, uhh, what number did I write down?" Tav said giving a smile to the group.

Shouts of numbers came from everyone, when Karkat didn't answer Nepeta poked him, "Come on Karkitty~!"

He groaned the number from this morning popped into his head, "I don't know, 81?"

Tavros gave him a look and pulled the paper from behind his back, what was scrawled in orange pen said '81', "Uhh, wow Karkat..you got it.." A small cheer rang out, from Gamzee, terezi, and Nepeta. Guess what time this all played out? Yeah...11pm...

He was now sitting on his little pile thinking over the events that had happened throughout the day, was it all his imagination? Or maybe..that stupid thing could predict the future...no no!

he smacked himself in the head, "Don't be stupid Karkat! It was all just a coincidence!"

Looking at his husktop he sighed, 1:27 am. Really? Dang he needs to get to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip :D**

A large crash rang through out the small house, waking most who were asleep.

Karkat groggily got out of his slime his temper going up, he was tired and did not feel like dealing with complete fucktards today. He grabbed a shirt that was sprawled across the floor next to him and wiped off whatever green slime was still left on him.

Without thinking he put on some black shorts, why he even owned them he did not know, and a baggy bright red long sleeved shirt that sollux had given him to be a douche.

His hair was messy and stuck up in odd angels, giving him the look of bed head and his eyes half closed half awake.

He stomped into the eating room where most of the trolls were, his cheeks were red with anger. "What the heck is going on here you fuck faces!" Everyone stopped. Gamzee was on the floor with baking mix all over him, Tavros had butter in his hair, Eridan and Sollux had syrup all over them like they just got done fighting..which they probably did, and some of the girls were watching from the corner of the room seated at the table.

Eyes looked up to him, many eyebrows went up and some questionable looks were exchanged.

"Wwell..." Eridan tried to start but just continued looking Karkat up and down.

Sollux tried averting his gaze but alas didn't work, "We..thought..that maybe...we..could..cook breakfasth..today...Hey..KK..did you look in the mirror thisth morning?"

What? Did he..oh...He looked down, his face went pale. "Shit...Argghh...Fuck..." His cheeks now lit up, anger turning into embarrassment.

Gamzee chuckled, "Karbro finally decided to wear your blood colour?"

This earned a growl, "Shut up Gamzee! I just got dressed quickly is all.."

"Uhh, maybe you should wear red more often...I mean..you look..really nice in it.." Poor Tav's face had his own blush going on, Kanaya who was observing the situation from the table nodded in agreement and smiled softly at Tavs compliment.

Kar's face brightened up even more, "..Whatever..." He stormed off out of the kitchen leaving them behind, awestruck with the display they just saw.

* * *

As soon as he got back to his room he reached for the hairbrush, he needed to get his hair under-control. he hissed every time the brush came in contact with a tangle or knot, sighing a relived sigh when he was done, Karkat moved toward his husktop. He might as well check that stupid Horoscope thing today as well...

"your mood is generally forward-looking and if you can manage to focus your energies on something fun rather than routine, you can enjoy yourself." Really wow..Enjoy himself? Yep this thing is a load of crap. "In fact, others are looking upon you fondly today, finding you agreeable and attractive."

Wait...That last part...his face heated up again, attractive? Who could find him attractive?! his mind quickly recalled the events from the kitchen and the way everyone stared at him..A blank look of 'Oh' was evident on his face.

He skimmed through the rest not really caring, wait...

"Lucky colour is Candy red..."

**It was two chapters...now it is one...Hope you enjoyed this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was freaking out, not physically but mentally. Should he now listen and look forward to the horoscope or..just ignore and call it bullshit?

After a few minutes passed he gave up, might as well listen to it. I mean it' has been right for two days now..or was it? Maybe they thought I looked disgusting and stared? Wait no..no..Tav complimented me..but wait he compliments everyone.

His mood sunk lower, "uuhhh..."

He pulled the shorts that he was wearing off and pulled on some grey jeans. He looked in the mirror and face palmed, he now looked extremely close to Kankri.

He took the jeans off and put on black Jogging pants, Looking again he sighed, "I guess this is better..."

Stretchering he made his way back over to his husktop and turned it off, he didn't need to waste the battery. A knock sounded on his door and a familar voice followed suite, "Hey bro? We finally made the pancakes, why don't you all up and leave your room and eat some. I tell ya there mothercrackin' good."

Karkat almost laughed at his substitute for the MF word, really? Mothercrackin? I know Tavros didn't want him cussing anymore but still isn't that a little weird?

"Alright Gamzee, I'm coming!" He said trying to pull the smile off his face, he really didn't like showing smiles and what-not infront of other trolls.

He trudged to his door and opened it, and dang that look was across his face again! Was it a crime to wear this colour?! "What's wrong fuckface? Are we going or not?"

"Oh, oh yeah let's go bro.." He started walking quickly back to the eating room leaving Karkat behind. Darn his long legs, Karkat was really trying to keep up but failed. He started to just walk at his own pace.

Ahh finally, he reached the door to the eating room. Again as he walked through looks were thrown at him, he growled. Okay really this is stupid, "I'm glad you didn't destroy the room any further."

A few chuckled.

Tavros was staring at him again! Why is he doing that? He looked behind him, nope no one there. Sighing he took his normal seat next to Terezi at the table, he laid his head on the cool surface.

A cackle was heard, he looked up to Terezi. Sure enough it was her, "Why are you laughing..?"

"Because, usually your yelling at us for the weirdest things~ Yet here you are all quiet."

A blank look crossed Kars face, "Really?"

"Wwell yeah" Eridan spoke up taking a sip of his drink.

HIs mouth formed an 'O' and he plopped his head back on the table surface, "Well sorry about that."

The room went quiet. This caused Karkat to look back up, faces of surprise and worry were around him, "KK are you okay?" Sollux eyed him worriedly.

"Yeah..."

"Uhh..Are you sure..?"

"Yes, why the heck are you all so weird all of the sudden?!"

...Again silence.

Karkat groaned, he was surrounded by stupid weird trolls, he stood up avoiding stares of wtf. Then exited the room.

* * *

"Okay..Wwhat is wwrong wwith him?" Eridan crossed his arms, everyone just shrugged.

"Purrhaps he is sick?" A concerned Nepeta asked.

They just looked at each other pretty concerned for the short troll.

* * *

Karkat felt he should be mad at them he felt he should at least get a bit angry...but he couldn't he strangely felt at peace today. He wasn't sure that was a good or bad thing either.

He didn't feel like going back to his room and most everyone was in the eating room. Strangley feeling he should go be with someone, but who was the answer.

After going through all the trolls who wern't in the eating room he finally came to a conclusion, Equius. At least he could somewhat get along with him, better than Vriska he guessed.

Karkat began making his way towards the room he knew the blue troll was in.

**Sorry it's short..I'm sorry. This is just a side story until I get the courage to write more ROTG...**


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat knocked on the door, a few seconds passed before he felt he should knock again, but before his hand reached the surface a smooth voice called to him, "Come in"

Opening the door he found the blue-blood shifting through his tool box, "Um..Hello?"

Equius glanced up at him a look of question was upon it. "May I inquire to ask what you need?"

Kars face turned blank for a minute before he actually answered, "I just want to talk?"

"Oh...Well, I am not busy. So I would guess I could give you some of my time.." Equius fully looked at Karkat eyebrows raising at his shirt but said nothing. Fuck was everyone so surprised that he was wearing red?

He moved to sit next to the other, and awkwardly sat down. Equius as silent as he always was began working again, his fingers expertly working and turning the screws and bolts shut on the small model doll he was making. Karkat really never understood the fun in making those things, they couldn't be that great right?

"Do you want to try? It is fairly simple to assemble creations if taught right."

Kar looked up at Equius eyes a bit wide, "...Well...It seems hard..So I don't know."

A rare smile was on the other trolls face, "When you get the jest of it, it really isn't."

Why was he being so nice? There barley morails and yet here he is acting like we have been the best of friends for sweeps!

"I guess..if your willing to fricken teach me.." He almost said fucking but he then remembered that Equius hated 'foul' language, so when he was around him he just censored them with stupid words.

Equius nodded, "Of course I am willing.." He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and grabbed a plastic bag, it was full of metal scraps and bolts. "Shall we begin lowblood?"

Kar just nodding making a bit of a face at the use of 'lowblood' but he didn't say anything, he knew it just was Equius's way of calling people.

* * *

He'd spent most of the morning and a bit of the afternoon with Equius, after a while Karkat really did get the hang of things. He managed to make a non-moving robot the shape of a Crab. Equius had helped him with the welding when crafting the shape, to which he was grateful for. Those sparks were fucking scary.

When they were done, they had begun to talk, mainly of the usual things trolls talk about. Like how life has been treating you and if your morails were treating you good.

But after they had gotten deeper and began talking about..things. Things like there own quadrants, and etc.

He was now leaving Equius's room his miniature crab-dad robot in his hand, he waved at Equius who in return waved back. Shutting the door he gave a faint smile something he keeps doing as of lately, "I should visit the fuckface more often."

A chuckle was heard behind him, it sounded like a certain cat troll. His smile turned into a frown, "Hello Nepeta."

"Hello Karkitty! You rarely visit Equius~ I'm surprised"

He turned around, putting his newly made robot into his pants pocket. "What do you want Nepeta?"

"Hehe~ Don't be like that Kitty!"

"For the love of troll horns, please stop calling me with those names. I am in no way associated with those human pets." He frown grew, as her smile got wider.

Nepeta patted his head, making Karkat draw back a little. "I call you that because you remind me of a cat!" She giggled.

"Why..do I remind you of a fucking cat?"

'Well~ because even if you try to hide it, everyone knows when you get happy you purr! Not many trolls do that~ Also you pretty much sit where ever just like a kitty~"

Karkat blinked, he did sit in random places...but that was because there were no other places to sit! He just sighed, "Alright you win..but stop calling me cat names..it's highly disturbing!"

She giggled once more, "Okay~ I promise!" What he didn't know was that she had her fingers crossed behind her back as he walked away towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So people have been wanting me to Pair Karkat/Nepeta together...I just have one problem...I um...am not very good at writing her and I'm afraid it would turn out weird...I do not want anyone to be mad at me.. Sorry...I'll put dow the pairings that I can do. Karkat/Equius, Karkat/Gamzee, Karkat/Tavros, Karkat/Sollux, Karkat/Terezi. **

**Threeway love, Gamzee/Karkat/Sollux, Gamzee/Karkat/Tavros, Equius/Karkat/Tavros.**

**Sorry this isn't much of a chapter...**

Karkat opened his room door, trudging in and slamming his door shut. Nepeta always had to bring his mood down with those names. He starched his head, well he supposed they were kinda cute...but he is Karkat. And Karkat can not find anything cute!

He sat down on his pile, making a small nest in the middle with his blankets and pillows. When he was down he let out a happy sigh.

Laying his head down he let out a comfortable happy purr, He blinked. "I really do purr like earth cat...shit.."

He tried to stop his purring but gave up and cuddled more in the blankets, the warmer he felt the louder the purring became. This, he thought, was the best idea he has ever had.

Without realizing he began rubbing his head into the pillows and curled up in a ball.

What he didn't know was that when he slammed his door it didn't shut all the way and there was crack where someone could see through. The troll on the other side of the door was having a hard time suppressing a smile.

**Told ya wasn't much of anything. Well I put this up with the hope of having some fluff or sumfin next chapter. So let the mothercrackin voting began!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who won! Guess! Guess! Okay...It was Solkat..Sorry Karezi shippers..It was very close though I mean very close. Karezi had three votes, and Solkat had four. Oh and a side pairing I am working in is GamTav, Just to try to be fair I will be putting Karkat and Terezi as very close Morails. ^^**

**Warning! Warning! This contains a horrible attempt at Sollux's lisp!**

Sollux couldn't help it, he started laughing at the usually grumpy troll.

Karkat's head shot up and stared at the yellow blood that stood in his doorway. A look of plain horror across his chubby face. "The fuck Sollux?!"

"KK oh my god, I didn't know you were thisth lovable!"

Red burned it's way into Karkats cheeks, he flipped the bird at Sollux. "Shut up douche bag.."

"Stho..I'm a douchthbag now? I love all the insthults you give me. They can be stho interesting..."

"Chi..Fuck off Captor.." This made Sollux chuckle, "Why sthould I?"

Karkat gave him an annoyed look, "Will you please get the loving fuck out?"

Sollux put his hands up that smirk still evident on his face, "Fine fine, don't get aggressthive."

The smaller of the two gave a hmmph, and laid back down. Not knowing that Sollux did not actually leave his room. Said yellow troll was watching the grump, Did he actually believe he was going to leave?

Huh, now that Sollux gave a closer look. He din't seem all that rude, he actually seemed a bit..peaceful. An idea popped through his head, causing Sollux to almost laugh. He backed up and bit and gave a running start.

PLOP!

Karkat's eyes shot open, he tried to push the other troll that just landed on him. "Captor!" He growled threateningly.

Sollux just brushed it off and continued to annoy the other in anyway possible. He moved around trying to get comfortable which was easy considering that Karkat was a bit chubby and acted like a pillow.

More growls and threats were sent towards him but Sollux really couldn't care. He chuckled when another bright idea popped in his head. He set his hands around and underneath Karkats horns ans began to pet. Karkat stiffened, but soon relaxed as the other began to pet and run around his horns.

Like earlier a soft purr came from Karkat, sollux grinned pleased with this. He began rubbing Kar's horns which made Karkat purr a lot louder. Sollux could feel the smallers chest vibrating. He began to move closer causing Sollux to chuckle.

This was so much better than getting cussed out Sollux decided to himself.

Karkat purred much louder as Sollux wrapped a blanket around them.

Karkat wanted to scream, he wanted to yell at him to get off and leave but he just couldn't. Karkat felt so warm and that hand felt so relaxing, he just laid there.

The yellow troll moved into a position where Karkat was laying on his chest and he was laying against some pillows. Soon he felt the others breathing relax and the purrs get softer. Sol knew the other was asleep, he grinned once more. Knowing this was a victory, a grand victory at that!

He knew he'd get a grand cussing out tomorrow by the grump, but didn't care this was so worth it.

Sollux drifted off to sleep, for once not being pulled into night terrors.

* * *

Somewhere, where all the ancestors were gathered A Singless was embarrassed and blushing as the Helmsman teased him.

Another place where the Danes were gathered, Kankri was triggered as Mituna started laughing and giggling over the fact that Sollux had clamed and had given affection to the other. When he was usually grumpy and rude. Oh yes, Kankri was triggered indeed.

**I swore I had thought that I put this up already but I guess I didn't..i'm sorry...I'm also sorry that this is short. I'm a horrible updater.**


	6. Chapter 6 END

**;^; thank you so much Roses-Of-Envy for helping me with this chapter! I owe you a cookie!**

Terezi walked through the halls as best as she could, because you know. She is bind. She heard soft whispers and giggles coming from a familiar cherry smelling room. Walking toward it with her signature bat crazy smile she patted the troll closest to her.

"Hey~ What's going on here?"

Kanaya looked to her, (not that terezi could notice) "I would say that there is an interesting scene up ahead. Who knew this would ever happen."

Terezi cocked her head, "Really now? Like what? Is karkles being stranger today?"

"Um, something like that you could say. It appears Sollux had fallen asleep next to him and they are currently resting comfortably together."

The teal bloods grin grew wider, her imagination running wild, for a second she wished she could see. See the wonderfulness of what it might look like. She almost giggled, she sounded like Nepeta for a second didn't she?

The trolls that were spying into the cancer trolls bedroom where kanaya, Nepeta, Vriska, Tavros and now Terezi.

Tavros was looking at the two, he had a light rust orange blush covering his cheeks. he wanted to walk away, this was sorta invading privacy. But Vriska was holding his arm so he couldn't leave.

Vriska herself was quite thrilled, her and Nepeta had a strange friendship when it came down..too..well ships! Her and nepeta were giggling with each other.

Karkat shuffled a bit, moving out of Sollux's grasp. They all became deathly silent, they held their breath hoping that he would settle back down. An angry sleepy Karkat can be a dangerous one. He could even probably square against a sober gamzee and win. Might even scare the soberness out of him.

At least that's what most the trolls think anyway.

Luck wasn't on their side, karkat sat up rubbing his eyes.

He took one look at sollux then another at the door where the others were gathered.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK!" His face was bright red, his teeth were showing and his eyes were showing all the rage it could.

They knew Karkat was peeved. Vriska and Terezi were the first ones to run, tavros did his best and ascended out of there. Nepeta took no chance and hightailed it, Kanaya being smart ran too.

Karkat was left seething in anger his claws out with a slowly awaking Sollux.

"KK...What the fuc..-"

karkat growled.

Oh no, oh no, sollux thought. heck if he was next too a sleepy angry Karkat. He shuffled up and away from the other.

Karkat actually hissed at him, sending angry clicks and alternian words. Sollux himself didn't know much of the language but from what he could tell they didn't seem too nice.

"KK..calm down.."

More hisses came from the smaller.

"KK..no..Karkat calm down.."

The bright red bloods eyes got softer but he didn't let down his facade for a second. He indeed though, stopped with the hissing. Low growls instead were coming out of his throat.

Sollux gave a sigh, fuck was this adorable crabby troll hard to deal with at times.

He began slowly moving closer reaching his hand out, pleasthe oh pleasthe work' he thought to himself as he placed his hand on the others head. Patting it softly, karkat's eyes dropped a little.

Yes this was working, Sollux started papping his nose, then cheeks and finally his head again. Karkat fell softly on the pile and began to sleep again.

"Oh my jegus, I am stho killing them. I swthear i will." He quietly stormed out of the room and shut the door so Karkat didn't awake again.

* * *

While this had went on a notification popped up on karkat's hornbook account. It was his daily horoscope.

'Something abrupt happens but don't worry someone you love with bring you down from your emotions!

Lucky Colour: Yellow

lucky time of day: 12:03 AM'

**D: A fast ending is fast! Sorry, i just thought this was a purrfect ending! Sorry if you don't think so...This was just a practice run to sea how many characters I can put in a story anyway. Purrlease furrgive me? I was gonna have GamTav but couldn't figure out a way to put it in .-.  
**


	7. Extra GamTav chapter

**I figured out where to put the GamTav! In this extra chapter! :D So gamTav up ahead! Tav is in a wheel chair :I Also yeah i know tav cusses a lot but in this he doesn't. okay? he just doesn't. I like it that way. because..like...adorable slip ups. that is all.**

When Tavros had ascended, he did it very quickly. i mean very. Now he was resting, his arms burned from having to move the wheels so much. he looked around trying not to hit his horns on anything, goodness sometimes he hated those things!

They did help him when he was younger but now days they just seemed like a bother.

he recognized a purple door, he smiled and reached his arms down to move. He slowly made his way towards it, his arms still hurting a bit and knocked.

Shuffling was heard then silence, it took about three or two minutes before he heard the door began to open. The idigo blood only had his eye part of the the maeup on and looked kinda funny. Gamzee looked down a blank look upon it, he realized it was tavros then smiled.

"hey tavbro, heard some yelling a while back. What happened?"

He gave a sheepish sounding chuckle, "uhh, well let's just say some of us accidentally woke someone up who shouldn't be woken up this early."

Gamzee's smile turned into a smirk, him knowing who that exact person was. He waved his hand, "Heh, come in bro?"

Tav smiled, "Sure..but, uhh, my arms hurt could you help."

"Hah, sure thing Tavros." gamzee reached his lanky arm out and grabbed the handle, in one swift movement he twisted the chair around making tavros let out a girly squeak.

gamzee laughed and pulled a blushing tavros through the door.

"Gam why did you do that?" he gave out a pout which made gamzee's eyes flash of something that confused Tav a bit. When Gamzee didn't answer, tav began to get worried. Was he okay? Did he say something wrong and trigger something?

Without warning Gam sat on his lap, making yet again another startled sound come from the other.

"Gamzee..?"

"...Tavros bro?"

Tav let out a relieved sigh, he sounded normal but that voice sounded...of something he never heard before.

"yeah Gam?"

"...I was wondering...if you really like me?" he sounded like a kicked human puppy, something unusual.

Tav blinked, why would gamzee asked this?

"Of course I like you gamzee, what brought that question on?"

Gamzee brought his gaze to the floor, "Well bro...i kinda always thought i might of just motherf-..i might of just pressured you into this...me being..all up and unstable sometimes."

Tavros didn't even notice gamzee almost cussed, he was shocked. A frown came upon his face. Gamzee thought he forced them together? That was..uh..weird.

"Gamzee..I really and truly do like you! and be damned if I somehow-.." His face lit up a deep shade of orange, he covered his mouth. Gam was looking at him with interest.

* * *

The bro could cuss? this was mother fucking new to him. Aww, Tav looked adorable right now.

"uh, oh my..I'm sorry Gamzee. Just..uhh...sorry.. rea-.."

That's it, Gamzee leaned down and gave him a hug, he can be such an adorable shit most the time. Although when he's angry he can be a handful.

tavros froze at first which scared gamzee but then he relaxed and hugged back. A happy smile found it's way onto Gamzee's tinted indigo lips, he let out a happy honk.

Tavros started laughing, which made Gamzee also start laughing for some reason.

They sat there laughing with each other for a while. when they were finally down light orange and dark purple tears were trailing down their faces. Gamzee looked at him and licked them off Tav's face. the blush on his face from laughing turned darker. gamzee smirked at this.

Tavros's surprise look turned that of a smile as he leaned close and did the same with Gamzee, his orange-ish tounge sliding over Gamzee's cheeks, then making it's way over to the other's lips. Okay gamzee himself was now blushing a little, something he doesn't do often.

Tavros's tounge retreated back into his mouth after a kiss was planted on the others mouth. Mission success.

**:D Heh :D I'm happy with this, first ever gamTav! or should i say, Tavzee? heh, yeah I totes like tav as the Dom. Weird right? eAe **

**Well ta-ta!**


	8. ANOTHER Extra chapter EriNep

**I'm bored so here is another extra chapter. ._. It is EriNep ^3^ I find it adorable. Also I'm not proud of this - But It had to be done for the sake of things..or sumfin.**

Nepeta couldn't stop giggling Karkat was so unpredictable at times! The show he put on was funny! She squealed imagining what might of happened between Sollux and him. She gave a small smile, she was happy as long as Karkat was.

"offph"

Huh? Nepeta looked up, she had ran into someone..A warn smile replaced her confused one. "Hello Eri! Sorry furr bumping into you."

He nodded, "Hello to you too, and it's fine."

She noticed his eyes were a bit puffy, had he been crying? She frowned, why would he cry..She stood up wiping the dust of her green coat and stretched. Huh, she nevfurr really noticed that she was almost taller than him.

Eridan gave a confused look as Nepeta brought her hands up to his face, she pulled his glasses off and smiled sadly. "So you were crying?" She said as she noticed that the corners around his eye still were wet and stained with his purple.

* * *

Wwhat? He moved away from her hand and rubbed at his eyes. Dang, he forgot to check before he left. He gave a scowl and began to move away. She grabbed his arm a determined look across her face.

"Are you okay?"

In that sweet voice she asked a simple question that made a small purple tear slid down his freckled cheek.

* * *

This made Nepeta give a small panicked sound of displeasure, she did her best retracting her claws and rubbed his cheek. Trying to calm him down, all that was going through her mind was that she need to stop his crying. His crying calmed down a little making her a bit happy, she moved her hand and petted his Fin.

His eyes widened a bit, Nepeta cocked her head and started to rub. He let out this gurgling noise which then turned into this weird bubbling sound.

She was intrigued, This was cute!

He also stopped crying! Another plus.

* * *

Eridan was cussing things out in his head, really? Why is sh-.. Another noise escaped his lips and he felt even more embarrassed. This was something she shouldn't be doing! He was a highblood and she was a ..lime..The quadrant master was probably cursing everything right now-..

A rather loud noise stood out for a second as Nepeta rubbed the base of his fin, this made Nepeta giggle and hug him. He was confused, he really was.

To dazed to move away from her he stood there while she hugged him. She suddenly let go and grabbed his hand, "Let's go purrlay a game Eri!" She gave a smile to Eridan. His head finally cleared he wanted to say no and leave like he'd usually do but..something in him..wants to spend time with her.

He gave her a small nod and was pulled away by the now happy and bubbly troll girl.

**.-. Blahh, well I'm thinking of making this a homestuck pairing drabble thing or I could just put one up. Ehh, so if you ask for a pairing I could try to write it. I also think there should be more EriNep. My opinion though .3.**


	9. Extra Prt3 SolZee

**This was requested by my sister - **

Sollux stared at his husktop, he was distracted for some reason. He groaned in frustration. This was stupid, he heard a familiar honk from behind him and he smiled a little.

Cold fingers wrapped around his shoulders, "Hey bro."

"Hello GZ."

"What ya doing?" He asked leaning over the yellow bloods shoulder. He rolled his eyes the two were the same height so this obviously wasn't going to work. He moved down so Gamzee wouldn't squash him trying to peak over his shoulder.

"Ohh, that's so mother frucking cool. It's so colourful."

Pfffght. "GZ It'sth called codesth."

He looked at the screen with unique curiosity, "Sollux bro this is…this is so cool."

Sollux smirked , his matesprite was so silly sometimes. Reaching up behind him he petted the mess of hair Gamzee never brushed. Hmm…It was really messy.

"Gamzthee."

Gam snapped his head to look at Sollux surprised, he never called him by his full name. Gamzee cocked his head to the side and let out a small questioning honk.

"Let me brushth that matt of what you call hair. It'sth annoying me."

Sollux received a smile, "Heh, sure bro. I up and thought you were mother frucking angry with me."

He shook his head, "I could never be angry with you, you idiot."

Gamzee stood up and stretched he walked over to the pile of horns and pillows. Sollux following behind with his hairbrush, it was yellow with little purple swirls on it.

They sat down Gamzee sitting inbetween Sollux's legs, Sollux chuckled at some memories they've had like this. (;D)

The yellow blood patted Gamzee's head and started going through the knots carefully, trying to get them out before he brushed through to save him from the pain of it. Gamzee, ovioublsy enjoying it, rested his head on the others lap. Letting out small rumbles of clicking and strange…Wait..was that goat sounds?

Sollux chuckled quietly to himself.

Finally freeing the last of the knots he grabbed the brush and started to brush the bottom to the top. He was enjoying this, Sollux started humming. He does this often.

Brushing out the bottom and middle of gamzee's hair the best he could Sollux began to brush the top to the bottom down. Avoiding th others horns, he petted his head. "I'm done Gamzthee."

Silence.

"Gamzthee?"

He looked down to see that the indigo troll had fallen asleep. He laughed silently to himself and put the hairbrush down. He wrapped his arms around the others sleeping form and snuggled next to him. Before settling down completely he kissed Gamzee's forehead.

"Good night Gamzthee."

**I think I spelled matespririte wrong O-O**


	10. Extra prt4 VrisKan

**This was requested by darkgirl43255! ^^ I really am new at writing these girls but hey, at least I tried! I hope it's worthy -**

"Heyyyyyyyy!"

A certain green blood looked up from her sewing, "Yes?"

"Heh, All I said was hey. Like in Hello~"

"Hmhmm."

Vriska frowned. "Hey, like pay attention to me. I'm bored."

"I am sorry for that inconvenience, but I do not see how that is my problem." Kanaya looked up at the taller.

The blue troll pouted her lips and crossed her arms metal clanked when her arm hit something under her shirt. "Talk with me, or role-play with me."

Kanaya set her shirt she was making down and stood up. "I do not see why not, it could be quite fun I suppose but first.." Her face lit with curiosity, "What was that sound just now?"

"Uh…nothng at all."

"Are you sure?" Kanaya looked up at Vriska's face putting on her own, as the humans call it, puppy dog face.

All was quiet in the small room the two were in, Vriska was trying her best to ignore the face Kanaya was putting on. She failed a few seconds later, she let out a sigh. "Alright I'll show you. Man when you want to be you can be very nosy."

Kanaya smiled her skin accidentally glowing a little in happiness. It was something Vriska had caught onto, when she was upset her skin would turn into a dark grey, when angry she would be that bright white, embarrassed that adorable green blush would be sprinkled across her nose…

Vriska was brought back to attention by Kanaya who was in fact not glowing at all anymore. Opps.

She pulled a metal chain out of her shirt, but covered up the object attached to it. Kanaya showed a face of disapproval.

Vriska let out her signature laugh, "Okay I'll show you this if you like never tell anyone."

"I promise I will not tell anyone."

The blue blood sighed still a bit unsure, but let go of it anyway. A small symbol fell against her chest, Kanaya looked at it in awe. Wasn't that Karkat's…

"I know what you're thinking and yeah it's Karkat's, or well to be exact it's the vantas's sign. I really like the history of it all. I try not to bring it up and all."

She looked down at the other; Kanaya was holding the necklace piece with her other hand on vriska's chest so she could see it properly.

Blue was forming on her cheeks and she looked away.

Kanaya smiled warmly, "That's great you have something you can do on your spare time. Something as dearing as that I mean."

Vris gave a chuckle, "Haha Yeah I guess so."

She bent down and hugged Kanaya, the green blood letting out a small surprised sound. "Let's go roleplaaaaaaaay!"

Kanaya began to complain of the way she was holding/dragging her out of the room. She smiled and tucked away her necklace. She really loved her little vampire.


	11. Ending Drabbles chapter

**Not excatly a pairing chapter but ehhh, ^^ **

Gamzee looked around the messy room, he felt off. His head hurt..his eyes stung...

So many voices...but nobody around. Why? His vision was blurring out.

A scream.

A thud.

Silence.

A shuffle.

Silence.

A Honk.

A Honk...

A Honk...

Honk...

HONK. HONK. honk. honk. HONK. Honk.

OH HOW HE LOVED..the voices. they wake him up...THEY HELP HIM UNDERSTAND...it was WONDERFUL!

**Yeah this can't count as a chapter. Well I might as well make a story for the drabbles instead of spamming this story -**


	12. New random chapter if you like it say

It hurts. It really hurts. My head hurts. Why does my head always hurt? After the game was won his head. It always hurt...it hurts...

His friends were alive and well but he's not happy...he wants to be but it's like his soul was ripped out when it had ended. Was this how Gamzee felt when he was off supor?

Sopur...

That sounds tempting...

Karkat looked over to his as the humans would call it 'bed'. Would that work? Isn't it the same..?

One step he thinks it over, two steps he began to back out, three steps the voices are taunting him, step four hes almost there...step five...he reaches in and takes a hand ful..then swallows it.

* * *

When Karkat had opened his eyes he felt..free of the voices...free of the taunts...free of the yelling...he felt happy..light on his feet.

He liked it.

HE REALLY LIKED IT.

"HeheheHEHEHE"

A grin was spread across his face his sharp teeth showing.

He couldn't stop the laughter. It was loud. It startled a certain highblood by the door enough so that he ran to get the others...

* * *

Was someone ThERE? WHO WOULD IT OF BEEn? No one cares for him...RIGHT?

He giggled.

If someone would look at him they would notice right away something was amiss with the usual quiet grouch. He was smiling in the most creepy way that would scare a sober Gamzee...his eyes were...orange everywhere...no pupuls...what wazs wrong with our dear Karkat?

I'll tell you what. His true demons were let out. Oh what a miracle it was! Or wait...was it?

Karkat looked about the messy room, that smile still there... his eyes soon fell upon the sopur. He smile disappeared. He needed more but surely he couldn't keep eating that...could he?

Suddenly a wonderful thought popped into his think pan, he should go visit his dear friends like this! I bet they would be happy that he's happy! Right? Yeah! Right!

Twirling around he skipped out the room shutting his door on the way out, they should mostly be in the living area! That's where he left them after dinner. More giggles surpassed his lips, what would Sollux think of him? He was just telling him earlier that he should be more happier! Oh how surprised he will be!

Oh how surprised he'll be indeed. EVERYONE SHOULD BE HAPPY! EVERY SINGLE ONE!

talking and worried whispers were coming from the living area. Was something wrong? Was his friends hurt?

Oh DEAR, HEHEHEhehe should HE GO check?

"Heyyyyy!~~" He ran into the room jumping onto the couch that a shocked Kanaya and Rose sat on. Many shocked expressions and eeps were heard. Gamzee had a 'told ya so' expression on his painted annoyed face.

"Karkat are you..okay?"

He looked at Kanaya jumping once then plopping down, he gave her a big smile. "Of course! I'm fine! I'm happy as can beeee! Hehehehe I made a bee joke! I did!"

"Kk are you sure you're okay?"

He stuck his tounge out at everyone, "Uh-huh! I'm shore! Hehe Fish pun! I win! I doooo!"

Looks of horror were shared with everyone. What the heck happened to Karkat?

Gamzee growled as he saw a bit of green on Kars lips, "Bro..did you eat the slime?"

All was quiet.

"Gam you sound angry...if i say yes will you hit me? I don't want to be hit..."

He sighed, "Karkat..why...You should know not ever to put that stuff near your mother fucking mouth! You get addicted...it hurts your think pan."

"Blah Blah Blah Blah! SHut uppp! Shut up! Shut up Mr. I used to be high all the time because I'd go crazy! I can do whatever I want! Besides they wouldn't shut up!" Tears were sliding down his face, still everyone was staring at him very...worried and scared.

"They? Karr wwhat do you mean by they?"

"Eridan the voices! They wouldn't go away! My head hurteded all the time too! It was horrible but...when I...When I eat some of this stuff..it...MADE THEM GO AWAY! I FEEL BETTER NOW! I FEEL...HEHE..HEHEHE...HAHAHA... I FEEL SOOOOO GOOOD!"

Karkat went into a laughing fit.

Okay everyone started backing away from him. Gamzee came closer though, he reached his hand out but it was pushed away from the now crazy troll. Yes. Crazy. Karkat's mind was filled with very...interesting thoughts. Thoughts that would give night terrors to anyone. And I mean anyone. Suddenly startling the clown he jumped on him materializing his sickles and slashed away.

Poor Gamzee didn't even have time to react as Karkat put a deep gash along his cheek. Indigo blood pooled off his face.

Nepeta screamed in horror as it all happened, Gamzee quick threw Karkat off him, he hit the wall with a thud. But all the while Kar never stopped smiling..nor laughing.

"Karkat! Stop it!"

He launched for Feferi and managed to slice a chunk of her hair off before Eridan pulled her away.

To which Karkat pouted, "Awwww! Come on guys! All I wanted to do was play!" He giggled at Kanaya who was trying to stop the bleeding on Gamzee's face.

"Thisth isthin't playing Karkat! Stop it!"

He glared at Sollux in return, "Sol youre no fun. No fun at all."

suddenly Sollux began couching spurts of yellow blood came out with each one, he fell to the ground the blood increasing. Many ran to him. Karkat smiled. And Smiled. And...lifted his hand up. Aradia who was next to him began couching also. Blood came gushing out this time.

"Karkitty! Please stop whatever you are doing! Please!"

It did. Aradia fell to the floor while Sollux just passed out.

"Nepeta~" The chill of his voice scared them. It was like he wasn't even there anymore...

Vriska growled at him, "Karkat did you actually reach god tier before the game ended?"

"...By accident... I might have..Why do you want to know? Not like my power Vriska? Fits me right? I mean I am the Knight of Blood."

**Tell me if you like it and I'll make it a story ^-^**


End file.
